Smile
by xxxxMe
Summary: After Tori Vega found out Stephen Carson was cheating on her, she didn't smile her beautiful smile anymore. The smile Beck Oliver loved about her. It's one of the things he love about her. Bori/Beri Story. Please Review.
1. Chapter 1

Smile.

A Bori One-Shot. Maybe becoming a Multi-Chapter fic.

After Tori found out Stephen was cheating on her, she didn't smile her beautiful smile anymore. She didn't smile the smile Beck Oliver loved about her. It was one of the things he loved about her.

Beck POV;

I had just broke up with Jade, for Tori. Tori Vega. The most beautiful girl in the world. She just found out Stephen cheated on her. She comes to school, but didn't smile at all.

Her smile.

I loved her smile. It was one of the things I loved about her. Every day I hope she will be mine.

Mine.

Now I was on my way to tell her how I feel. Just go watch a movie, eat a pizza, look in her eyes, and have an intense make-out session. Well, that is how it goes in my dreams. But. Of course, like all my dreams, it shouldn't become real.

Dreams.

Now I was standing by the door of the Vegas house. No cars, so her parents and Trina are gone. So we were alone.

Alone.

Something I never wanted to be anymore. I just can't be alone. I just need someone to take care of me. I just need someone to be with.

Never.

So I knocked. Just knocked. Electricity runs thru my veins. She opened the door. She was wearing black skinny jeans, a white tank top, and a short silver jacket. She had black converse on, and her hair hung loosely around her head. She looked perfect.

Perfect.

'Are you only coming here to stare on me, or are you coming in?' I didn't knew I was staring so long at her.

'Uhm… Yeah, sorry' She let me in, and I sat down on the couch.

'So, you're alone?' I said as she handed me some pink lemonade, and sat down next to me on the couch.

'They're going to shop with Trina.' She sat her pink lemonade down on the table, and so did I.

'You didn't go?' She giggled softly.

'Believe me, you didn't want to be with her at any mall.' I chuckled.

'But why are you here?' Now it comes.

'I want to tell you something' I did my best to didn't stutter.

'Well, go ahead' She bit her lip.

'I didn't know how to say this but I like you, really like you. And I know you didn't feel the same way about me. But… I'm in love with you Tori.' I breathed slowly in and out. It was silent.

Silence.

'Tor?' She looked up at me.

'Please say something. Tell me at least to leave, so I didn't have to be more nervous anymore.'

'I didn't want you to leave.' She looked down at her lap again.

'Then, what do you want?' I asked hopeful.

'You' She simply replied to my question.

'Wha-,' I was cut off by the feeling of Tori's lips upon mine.

Kisses.

She gently placed her arms around my neck, and I shoved her op on my lap, and then let my hands rest on her waist. I never even felt this kind of sparks before. Not with Jade. Not with anybody. Just with Tori.

Sparks.

I was really in love with her.

Love.

After a minute we pulled away, and looked in each other's eyes. Tori's hands on my shoulders, mine's on her waist. She still sitting on my lap. We we're heavily breathing in and out.

Breath.

'I love you to Beck' I smiled.

'Tori?' She nodded.

'Do you want to be my girlfriend?' She kissed me.

Girlfriend.

'I think that's a yes?' I half asked.

'Yes' We kissed again.

'Well, I should go now. It's already 11 AM' I pecked her lips.

'Nooooooo. Stay here.' I chuckled.

'Babe, I can't stay. Your parents are coming home, and they start thinking… things.' She giggled.

'They aren't coming home tonight. Tomorrow night' I smiled.

'Well, then I think I can stay here.' I kissed her again.

'Come on' She grabbed my hand, and walked upstairs.

~ Next Morning ~

I woke up, with the sun shining in my eyes. Tori lay in my arms, still asleep. I kissed her forehead, and laid my head back down in the pillow.

I started thinking about Tori and Jade.

What kind of memories I had about Beck&Jade.

She was always so jealous. Never let me have fun. So bossy. Always mean to everyone, including me.

No good things.

Then I started thinking of the memories I had about Beck&Tori.

Well, the memories of yesterday of course, but also the memories when we weren't a couple.

She was always sweet to everyone. Very kind, sweet and nice. Of course very talented, and beautiful. She always helped me. Even Jade, who hates her.

Then my thoughts were interrupted by Tori stirring in my arms.

I looked down, and saw her looking up to me, with her eyes wide open.

'Well good morning.' She said.

'Good morning yourself. We should go to school' Her face turned a little sad.

'Nooooooo, I don't want to!' I laughed.

'We have to. Come on' I put the sheets of us, and saw that we were laying in our underwear.

Nothing happened last night… Right?

We stood up, and Tori put on the same clothes as yesterday, cause I said they looked nice. I put on the same clothes as yesterday cause I didn't had any others here. They were black shaggy jeans, my combat boots, a white V-neck T-Shirt, and a Ice Blue plaid shirt. I saw Tori looking at me.

'So I can't stare, but you can?' I asked her.

'Uhm… Yeah, uh… sorry.' I chuckled.

'Come on, we should take a breakfast?' She nodded.

We walked downstairs, and Tori grabbed two muffins. We sat down on the couch, and watched iCarly on the laptop. Then we finished our muffins, and kissed. It turned out in an make-out session, and we stopped round eight o'clock. Then we walked to my RV, which was only a three minute walk, talking. We hopped in my car, and drove to starbucks. Then 'Someone like you' by Adele came up, and Tori sang with the lyrics.

"_I heard that you're settled down__  
><em>_That you found a girl and you're married now__  
><em>_I heard that your dreams came true__  
><em>_Guess she gave you things, I didn't give to you___

_Old Friend__  
><em>_Why are you so shy ?__  
><em>_Ain't like you to hold back__  
><em>_Or hide from the light___

_I hate to turn up out of the blue uninvited__  
><em>_But I couldn't stay away, I couldn't fight it__  
><em>_I'd hoped you'd see my face and that you'd be reminded__  
><em>_That for me, it isn't over___

_Never mind, I'll find someone like you__  
><em>_I wish nothing but the best for you too__  
><em>_Don't forget me, I beg, I remember you said__  
><em>_Sometimes it lasts in love__  
><em>_But sometimes it hurts instead__  
><em>_Sometimes it lasts in love__  
><em>_But sometimes it hurts instead, yeah___

_You'd know how the time flies__  
><em>_Only yesterday was the time of our lives__  
><em>_We were born and raised , in a summer haze__  
><em>_Bound by the surprise of our glory days"_

She has an amazing voice!__

_"I hate to turn up out of the blue uninvited__  
><em>_But I couldn't stay away, I couldn't fight out__  
><em>_I hoped you'd see my face and that you'd be reminded__  
><em>_That for me, it isn't over yet___

_Never mind, I'll find someone like you__  
><em>_I wish nothing but the best for you too__  
><em>_Don't forget me, I beg, I remember you said__  
><em>_Sometimes it lasts in love__  
><em>_But sometimes it hurts instead, yeah___

_Nothing compares, no worries or cares__  
><em>_Regrets and mistakes they're memories made__  
><em>_Who would have known how bittersweet this would taste___

_Never mind, I'll find someone like you__  
><em>_I wish nothing but the best for you__  
><em>_Don't forget me, I beg, I remember you said__  
><em>_Sometimes it lasts in love__  
><em>_But sometimes it hurts instead___

_Never mind, I'll find someone like you__  
><em>_I wish nothing but the best for you too__  
><em>_Don't forget me, I beg, I remember you said__  
><em>_Sometimes it lasts in love__  
><em>_But sometimes it hurts instead__  
><em>_Sometimes it lasts in love__  
><em>_But sometimes it hurts instead, yeah, yeah"_

When the song was done, I wondered if Tori knew we were already standing on the parking lot by starbucks. So I stepped out, walked to her door, and opened it. She almost fell out, because she was leaning to the door.

'Wow. Beck!' She shouted to me.

'Come on!' I said, and laughed at the same time.

'Ugh…' We walked inside, and ordered or coffee.

I took a Salted Caramel Chocolate Cream Frappucinno, and Tori took a Strawberry Chocolate Frappucinno. We stepped in my car, and drove to school.

I took Tori's hand, and we walked in. Directly all the faces were turned to us, and most of them turned into a smile. A smile I hasn't seen a long time on Tori's face. Not even yesterday. We walked to André, Robbie, and… the Puppet.

'So! How's the new couple?' André said.

'Good.' I replied.

'Why you choose him, hot-stuff! I was here all the time!' Rex said to Tori.

'Cause I don't like to date puppets' Tori said sarcastically.

Robbie walked away, cause Rex started to cry, we were left alone, and I saw Cat coming, so I turned to Tori.

'I love you Tori' Then I saw the smile I wanted to see a long time.

Finally her smile back.

Then Cat was finally here..

'Come on Tori! I brought some giant cupcake. It's in the parking lot!' Cat squealed, and dragged Tori away.

Tori smiled once again.

'You brought the smile back, Beck.' André said.

'Yes, yes I did.'

So… I didn't know why I wrote this. But please review!

~XxX~ Bori in- Bade out. ~XxX~


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter 2_

_So, I'm Going To Make This A Multi-Chapter Story, Cause I Know A Good Plot._

_So, Enjoy Chapter 2._

_Beck POV;_

_The day was finally over. I saw Tori once at lunch._

_Her parents called that they weren't coming home, cause Trina wanted to go to a shop, she must see, or she should die or something. Weird. So Tori asked me to stay tonight, and of course I said yes. Last period was over, and I walked with André to our lockers. Cat was already there. Robbie and Rex also. But no Tori._

'_Hey guys' André said, leaning to a locker._

'_Beck, Tori gave me a letter for you, here' She said in her bubbly voice._

_I opened the letter, and read it;_

_Hey Babe,_

_I'm feeling not well, so I'm at home when you read this._

_I see you at my house._

_Love you, Tori._

_;I should go home as soon as I can._

'_Well, what says the letter?' André said, and before I could say anything, Rex grabbed the letter out of my hands, and read it out loud._

'_Hey Babe, I'm not feeling well, so I'm at home when you read this, I see you at my house. Love you, Tori. Aww, how cheesy.' I felt my cheeks go hot._

'_That's so sweet!' Cat said._

'_Uhm… Thanks?' I tried._

'_What that supposed to mean?' Cat ran away._

'_I'll take care of her.' André ran after her._

'_Thanks, so, I'm going home' I said, walking away._

_I hopped in my car, and drove to the Vega's house._

_After fifteen minutes I was there, and knocked on the door._

_Then I saw some guy opening the door._

_It was Taylor, he was Tori's boyfriend, for a year. But they broke up._

_A pang of jealousy rang in my body._

'_Ugh… Hi, Tori here?' I asked him._

'_Yeah, come in.' He stepped aside._

_Tori was laying on the couch, blanket on her._

_She looked kind of cute. I walked near her, and bend down._

'_Hey babe' I said in a soft voice._

'_Hi' She replied._

'_So, you two are a couple?' Taylor interrupted._

'_Yes Taylor, do you want to go away now' Tori tried._

'_So you are cheating on me with that!' Why cheating?_

'_Taylor, I'm not cheating. We broke up a few months ago. Please go now?' Tori tried again to get him out._

'_No!'He stated._

'_Look, she's sick Taylor. So go now, or I help you out.' I said standing up, walking to him slowly._

'_Uhm… I think I should go home' With that he turned around, and ran out._

'_How long was he here?' I asked, sitting next to Tori._

'_I think… a few minutes before you' She sat up straight._

'_Okay, do you want something?' She leaned her head to my chest, and I rubbed her back. She closed her eyes._

'_Maybe it's better if I should bring you to bed' I said. _

'_Yeah…' I picked her up bridal style, and walked to her room._

_I laid her down on the bed, and put the blankets on her._

_I wanted to walk downstairs._

'_Please stay.' Tori said, eyes open now._

'_Sure' I walked back, put of my shoes, and laid down next to her._

_She laid her head on my shoulder, and I wrapped my arms around her waist._

_Slowly kissing the cheeks of my girl._

_Hopefully she get some sleep, cause then she feel better tonight._

_I saw her slowly closing her eyes, and fall asleep._

_I drifted away also._

_~One hour later, around 6 o'clock~_

_I woke up, alone in Tori's bed._

_So I walked downstairs, and saw Tori sitting with her back to the door. Crying. So I rushed over to her, slid my back down the door, and put and arm around her waist, and another on her shoulder. Her head on my chest. After a few minutes she stopped._

'_Shh…babe, what happened?' I asked her._

'_My parents and Trina, they died, in a car accident' She sobbed._

'_Tori…I' I didn't knew what to say, so I grabbed my phone, and dialed a couple of numbers, explained, and say they should come over._

'_They left me all of their stuff, including the house but..' She couldn't take it anymore and burst out into tears. I moved a little with her to the wall, cause I knew our friends could be here in anytime, and André has a key, so they could come in any moment._

'_It's okay babe. Shh…' I rubbed her back, and heard a car stop._

_Tori was now full crying everything out, and my shirt was all wet, with black mascara on it. Suddenly André, Cat, Robbie and Rex walked in, and looked at Tori. Suddenly Cat began to cry to, and Robbie hugged her. André sat down on the other side of Tori. Suddenly Cat stopped, and walked to the kitchen, she pulled out a glass of water and gave it to Tori, she drank it, and stopped crying after a few minutes._

'_Are you okay Tori?' Cat asked._

_Tori nodded, and stood up. I couldn't. I just sat there. André was standing next to Tori. I just couldn't. I wanted to beat up the person who killed her family. I was deep in my thoughts, when I felt someone shook me. André._

'_What?' I asked._

'_Tori's upstairs, we're going to school. We say that you two aren't coming. We'll see you after school.' He still looked sad, as the others._

'_Okay, thanks' With that they walked away, and closed the door._

_I was still sitting, and I didn't know what I should do. I should go to my girlfriend and be there for her, but I also could go to the police, and find out who did this, and then punch everything out of him. I'll think option one is better._

_So I walked upstairs, and waited for a minute to walk in._

_I heard I few sobs coming out her room, and I knew she was in there._

_I opened the door, and found two chocolate brown eyes staring at me._

_I walked near to her, and laid down. My body half over hers. I stroke her hair, and we lay there for what seemed like hours. Tori spoke up._

'_I don't want to live here' She stated, her voice croaked_

'_Why not?' Dumb question._

'_It's so silent, I would be alone, and I didn't like to be alone' She said._

'_Well… I could move in, if you want to.' I asked careful._

'_Don't you think that's a little too fast?' She closed her eyes._

'_Maybe… but where would you live then?' I really wanted to live with her. Spend more time with her, fall asleep with her, wake up with her._

'_I don't know… Do you really want to move in?' I smiled._

'_Yeah, why would I ask otherwise?' I chuckled._

'_I don't know, but you want to?' She looked up at me._

'_Yes.' With that I kissed her on the lips, and the only thing what matters was us._

_Beck&Tori_


	3. Chapter 3

_Chapter 3;_

_Beck POV;_

_Tori and I were just home from the funeral of her parents and Trina. She was crying all the time, and was now walking upstairs. I didn't knew if she wanted me to come with her, or if she wanted to be alone, so I just sat down on the couch. After about a half an hour, I was feeling really hungry, so I walked to the kitchen. I made us some Panini's. When they were done, I called upstairs for Tori, but no respond. So I walked upstairs._

_No Tori in her old room._

_No Tori in Trina's room._

_We were sleeping in her parents old room, so I walked to there._

_No Tori._

_Where the hell is she!_

_I walked back downstairs, and looked everywhere. Then I walked to the garden, and saw Tori sitting there, in the grass, wet from all the rain. Not moving, and just staring at the setting sun and the rainbow. I rushed to her, and grabbed her hand to pull her up, but she didn't want to, so I picked her up, and walked inside. She began coughing, so I grabbed some blanker, and put in on her._

'_What were you doing?' I asked._

'_I was just… thinking' She stood up._

'_I'm going upstairs' She wanted to walk away, but I quickly grabbed her waist, and pulled her back on the couch._

'_No, you're going to tell me what's wrong' Suddenly she began to cry, and let her head rest on my shoulders. My arms around her waist and shoulders._

'_It's okay, babe, Shh…' I comforted her._

'_You are hungry?' She stopped crying, and nodded._

_I walked to the table, and grabbed some Panini's._

_I gave one to Tori, and ate one by myself. After a half hour, I had finished my third, and looked at Tori. She has her hands on her belly. _

'_You are tired?' She tried to smile._

'_Yeah…' _

'_Well, let's go upstairs then' I said, and we walked upstairs._

_Tori was changing, and I was already lying in the bed, in my boxers._

_Suddenly she walked out, in a short robe, and walked to the bed._

_She pulled off her robe, and had only on her underwear and bra. She looked amazing. She laid down, and I felt I got a boner. We hadn't did 'it' yet, we were only together now for about four months. Wait, does other couples have did it when they are together for four months…Never mind. But every time I see her, well, half naked, I got a boner. I turned away, when I gave Tori I quick peck on her lips. She looked at me confused, but lay down. She put her arm around my neck, and slid her leg on my waist, but she bumped to my boner, and her leg froze. I felt my cheeks burn. _

'_Uhm… sorry…I' I felt Tori let go of my waist, and I turned to her, with enough distance, to not let her feel my… friend._

'_It's…okay' She was blushing._

'_I…' Suddenly I felt warm lips upon mine._

_Tori deepened the kiss, and pulled me on top of her. I had my arms around my waist, and hers were on my neck. I was sure she had felt my 'friend' between her legs, cause it was full on now, but she didn't care. Her tongue slid into my mouth, and we fought for victory. I felt Tori's hand going down, and stopped at the edge of my boxers. She plucked at it, and slowly pulled it down, but I'd stop her._

'_Tor, I don't know if this is a good plan, I think you're going to regret this' I stated, and looked at her, I pulled my boxers up._

'_No, I want to.' She simply said with a smile._

'_Tori, are you sure?' I felt her lips on mine once again._

'_Hundred percent' She whispered. _

_Then all my self-control was gone._

_~ Next Morning ~_

_I woke up, with Tori in my arms._

_We haven't sleep that much last night. Well, only a hour. It was now like eight AM, and school is about to start at ten, so we have time. Suddenly I felt Tori stir in my arms, I looked down, and she was awake._

'_Hey' She said._

'_Hey babe, are you… okay?' I asked concerned about last night._

'_Beck, stop worrying, I'm fine.' She replied with a smile._

'_Well, we should put some clothes on' I wanted to stand up, but Tori pulled me back down next to her._

'_We have time' She said, and kissed me. _

'_Tor, come on' I said. We sat up, but Tori's hands were suddenly on her belly, and some tears were falling down her cheek._

'_Tor! What's going on?' I sat next to her, hugging her._

'_My stomach hurts so much…' She said trough the tears._

'_You want to go to a doctor?' I asked._

'_Yeah…' She replied sobbing._

_I quickly got out of the bed, put on some shaggy black jeans, new Vans, an some dark red v-neck shirt. I quickly rushed to Tori's side, and helped her out of the bed. She put on some black skinny jeans, boots, and some beige vest. I picked her up, and walked downstairs to our car. We sat in, and drove to the doctor. About ten minutes we were there. Sat in the waiting room._

'_Miss Vega?' Doctor Johnson said._

_I helped Tori up, and we sat down in the chairs._

'_First I wanted to confirm some data' He started._

'_Please fill in this form' Tori grabbed a pen, and fill it in._

'_Okay, thank you. We're doing some tests now, please follow me' He said, and we walked to some room. Kind of like a hospital room._

_After a few minutes, he was about to go for the results, and Tori and I sat down on the chairs in his office._

'_What do you think?' I asked Tori, holding her hand._

'_I don't know, maybe I just ate something wrong' She smiled._

_Doctor Johnson walked in again, and sat down._

'_Miss Vega?' He read the results._

'_I have some interesting news for you' He started._

'_You're pregnant'_

_Hey guys,_

_So I don't know what I have to do with pregnancy's but here it is._

_If you have any idea for the boy(Yeah a boy) review the story, or send me a PM. See you guys later._

_~ Bori in- Bade out ~_


	4. Chapter 4

_Chapter 4._

_Tori POV;_

'_Pre-pregnant?' I couldn't believe this._

'_Yes Miss Vega' He smiled._

'_I…we…are going home' I said shocked._

_Beck and I walked away, not saying a word. I looked at Beck the whole time. His face looked pale. His eyes were full of… joy? Why would he enjoy this. We were having a baby, and he was happy!_

_After a few minutes we were home, and Beck looked at me._

_I left to the bathroom, and broke out into tears. Suddenly I heard knocking on the door, and Beck walked in slowly. He sat down next to me, and wrapped his arms around me. _

'_Everything is going to be alright Tori' He calmed me down._

'_You think so?' I asked._

'_I know so!' He replied._

_That was when I knew everything is going to be okay._

_~One Month Pregnant~_

_~Beck POV~_

_Tori was one month pregnant now, and people start seeing her belly grew bigger and bigger. Cat already asked what was happening. Now we were sitting at the lunch table, eating. _

'_So, what's happening with you Vega?' Rex asked Tori._

'_What do you mean?' Tori asked._

'_Well, you're getting fa-' Then Robbie put's his hands on Rex mouth, but it was already too late. Tori was crying. I embraced her in a hug._

'_Can someone tell me what's going on?' André said._

'_Uhm… Tori is…well….you know' I startled._

'_OhMyGosh. Tori are you moving away!' Cat said._

'_No Cat' Tori laughed a little._

'_Then what's the matter?' She pouted._

'_Well… ToriIsOneMonthPregnant' I said as quick as I could._

'_What' André said_

'_Beck just said that Tori is pregnant… OhMyGosh! That's so cute!' She then realized what was happening._

'_Uhm… Yeah' I said to Cat._

'_Well, congrats then…' André trailed off._

'_Thanks André' I said._

_When I looked at Tori her whole face was pale, and she looked like she saw a ghost or something. I grabbed her hand, and squeezed it little._

'_Well, we are going to last period.' I said._

_Is stood up, and helped Tori up, when we heard some bye's, and then we walked to Tori's locker. When we go there, I grabbed her waist, and kissed her, long, sweet, passionately and gentle. She kissed me back, and we pulled away when we heard the bell._

_We walked to the class and when English ended, we walked to my car._

'_Beck?' She asked when we drove off._

'_Yeah babe?' I replied._

'_Where is the baby going to live?' She asked me._

'_Well, we just make a room for him in you house.' I replied._

'_Our house' She reminded me, and I chuckled._

'_We're here' We stepped out and walked inside._

_~ 3 Months Pregnant ~_

_~ Beck POV ~_

'_The room is done.' I said, looking at the white room, with some red stars on the walls, a white crib, and a fluffy couch._

'_It's beautiful' She replied with a smile._

'_I love you Tori' I said holding her in my arms._

'_I love you too' She kissed me._

_~ 5 Months Pregnant ~_

_~ Beck POV ~_

'_I'm so fat!' Tori said crying._

'_No, you're gorgeous like always' I said hugging her._

'_Here, let me sing something for you' I grabbed the computer and started the music._

_You're insecure  
>Don't know what for<br>You're turning heads when you walk through the door  
>Don't need make up<br>To cover up  
>Being the way that you are is enough<em>

_Everyone else in the room can see it  
>Everyone else but you<em>

_Baby you light up my world like nobody else  
>The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed<br>But you when smile at the ground it aint hard to tell  
>You don't know<br>You don't know you're beautiful  
>If only you saw what I can see<br>You'll understand why I want you so desperately  
>Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe<br>You don't know  
>You don't know you're beautiful<br>Oh oh  
>But that's what makes you beautiful<em>

_So c-come on  
>You got it wrong<br>To prove I'm right I put it in a song  
>I don't why<br>You're being shy  
>And turn away when I look into your eyes<em>

_Everyone else in the room can see it  
>Everyone else but you<em>

_The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed  
>But you when smile at the ground it aint hard to tell<br>You don't know  
>You don't know you're beautiful<br>If only you saw what I can see  
>You'll understand why I want you so desperately<br>Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe  
>You don't know<br>You don't know you're beautiful  
>Oh oh<br>But that's what makes you beautiful_

_Nana Nana Nana Nana  
>Nana Nana Nana Nana<br>Nana Nana Nana Nana_

_Baby you light up my world like nobody else  
>The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed<br>But when you smile at the ground it aint hard to tell  
>You don't know<br>You don't know you're beautiful_

_Baby you light up my world like nobody else  
>The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed<br>But you when smile at the ground it aint hard to tell  
>You don't know<br>You don't know you're beautiful  
>If only you saw what I can see<br>You'll understand why I want you so desperately  
>Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe<br>You don't know  
>You don't know you're beautiful<br>Oh oh  
>But that's what makes you beautiful<em>

_When I was done singing: What make you beautiful bye One Direction, she cried again._

'_No, I'm not!' She turned angry to me._

'_Yes you are!' I tried._

'_Shut up!' Those stupid mood swings._

'_Sorry' I mumbled._

'_I'm sorry' She cried again._

'_Shh… It's okay baby' I said hugging her on the bed._

'_I love you' She said._

'_I love you too'_

_~ 8 Months Pregnant ~_

_~ Beck POV ~_

'_So, what about the girl name for our baby?' I asked sitting on the couch with Tori in my arms, lying on my chest._

'_Maybe something like, Alyssa Amber Oliver?' She said._

_It was nice. Perfect name for a perfect girl. If it should be a girl._

'_It's good, what about a boy?' I asked her._

'_I don't know. You?' She asked with a smile._

'_Maybe I will, but not now, someone will help me… I think. Just watch the film right now?' I said._

'_Sure' She replied a little sad._

_Guys!_

_Next chapter is the baby boy's birth but I don't know a name yet._

_Please give me some names! I beg you all!_

_Gracias. _


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 4.

Beck POV;

I couldn't sleep last night. The only thing I could think about was a name for a boy. Around seven in the morning I finally found it.

Liam Matthew Oliver.

It was perfect for me, but I didn't know what Tori would think about it. She was asleep next to me, so I couldn't ask.

In one month she should get the baby, and everything was ready. In three weeks was her due date so our friends would stay over, to help us. We told my parents a week ago, and they were happy for us.

Tori was waking up, I think, cause she was stirring in my arms. I looked at her, and she had her eyes opened a little. Her belly was growing fast now, and you could see she was pregnant. Some people say things about us, but we didn't care. We love each other, and this baby. That's all what we need.

'Hey' Tori said opening her eyes a little.

'Hey babe' I kissed her hair.

'What are we going to do today?' She asked, burying her head in my chest.

'Well, I thought about a name for a boy, and maybe I know something' Tori smiled at me, and closed her eyes then when she buried her head in my chest again. I smiled a little.

'Well?' She asked when I didn't continued.

'What about Liam Matthew Oliver?' I asked softly.

'Well, that's a good name. I like it' She said back.

'You sure?' I asked a little worried.

'Yes, I love that name.' She smiled, as I did to.

'Okay, now we go to sleep again.' I placed my arms around her waist.

~ Nine months pregnant ~

~ Beck POV ~

Tori was one day over her due date, and our friends were still staying over. The baby could come any minute now, and I was a little nervous.

We were sitting at the breakfast table, eating, but Tori just sat there.

I placed my hand on hers, and she looked up.

'Are you okay?' She tried to smile.

'Yeah, I'm fine' She tried.

'Are you sure?' I asked worried.

'Yeah…I'm going to change' She stood up, and walked upstairs.

'Beck, what are you going to name her or him?' André asked.

'Well, for a girl her name is Alyssa Amber Oliver, and-' I was interrupted by Cat, bouncing up and down.

'That's a great name. Yay!' She screamed.

'Sit down Cat' André commanded.

'So, what about the boy name?' Cat asked seriously now sitting down.

'Liam Matthew Oliver' I said.

'Yay!' Cat bounced again.

'Sit down lil' red' André commanded again.

'Okay… do you hear that?' She asked sitting down again.

'What?' I asked her.

'Well, I heard a 'BOOM' from upstairs' She giggled.

'Well, I go take a look' I stood up, and walked upstairs.

When I came to our room, I saw Tori lay on the ground, some blood and water around her, and she was unconscious. I quickly rushed to her side, and called an ambulance. After a few minutes I heard sirens. Of course André and Cat heard them to, and rushed upstairs, when they came in our room, they gasped. I held Tori in my arms, and said to Cat, that she should wait downstairs, to open the door for the paramedics. André grabbed my shoulders, and squeezed them a little.

'She's going to be okay Beck' He said calming me down.

'I know' But I already was thinking the worst things.

I heard some men walk upstairs, and they rushed in our room, pushing me away from her.

'What do we have here?' Some of them asked me.

'Uhm… Victoria Vega, nine months pregnant.' I said, stuttering a little.

'And you are?' He asked.

'I'm her boyfriend' I stated.

'Well, come with me then.'

I walked after him, and some other man, rolled Tori on a bed to the stairs, tilled her down, and put her in the ambulance. I stepped in, sat down next to her, and grabbed her hand.

'Everything's going to be okay Tori' I said, talking to her, but she didn't respond.

After some minutes we were at the hospital, and we rushed in.

The paramedics brought Tori to some room, and some nurse brought me to the waiting room. After a few minutes, I saw André, Cat, and my parents, and…Jade, my worst nightmare, walking to me.

'Is she okay Beck?' Jade asked.

'What do you care?' I asked angry.

'Beck, I want us to be friends, so will you?' She asked smiling.

'Uhm… Sure' I gave her a hug, and told her what happened.

Then some doctor walked in.

'Who's the father of the baby?' He asked us.

'Me, sir' I said standing up.

'Well, we had to deliver the baby. A perfect healthy son is born.' I started to smile so bride that my face should splash.

'Can I have his name?' A nurse asked.

'Liam Matthew Oliver' My mom smiled.

'Well, in about five minutes I can bring the baby to you' She walked away, but I grabbed her wrist and pulled her back.

'And Tori?' I asked worried.

'Sit down please?' She said.

'What! Why! She made it right!' I said, slow being pulled down in the chair by Jade.

'She's alive, but in surgery right now, about two hours we know more' Then she walked away.

I buried my head in my hands, and fought back some tears.

Jade put a arm around my shoulder, and my mom on the other side.

'She's going to be alright Beck' My mom said, calming me down a little.

Then the nurse walked in, a white blanker in her hands, with blue letters on it, the name Liam Oliver. I smiled a little, and she handed him to me.

I looked at the little miracle. He had my olive toned skin, and his face looked just like me. He had short black hair, and then opened his eyes a little. He had Tori's eyes. He was perfect. I smiled.

Then I saw that everyone was standing around me, and looking at Liam. I saw that my mom had some tears on her face, but quickly wiped them away. I opened the blanker a little, and saw he was wearing a white shirt, with a little black and white baseball jacket, he was wearing a little black jeans, and white socks. Apparently the nurse dressed him up. Then someone squeezed my shoulder a little, and I turned around. My mom stood there.

'Honey, they had brought Tori to her room' She said slowly.

'Where?' I asked wrapping the blanket around Liam.

'Room 413' She said.

I walked to the room, and heard that everyone was following me, I wanted to open the door, but a nurse tried to stop me.

'Sir, she is stable, but if she wake's up, don't be to busy, she's very tired, so take it easy, okay?' I nodded, and then headed in.

Tori was lying in a bed, a few monitors around her.

She had her eyes closed, and her curly hair laid around her head on the pillow. I sat down next to her on the couch, and laid Liam down next to her. I grabbed Tori hand, and squeezed it a little. When I looked at Liam he was asleep, and Cat, Jade and André walked in.

They just stood there, Jade slowly closing the door, staring at Tori. I looked up, with some tears in my eyes, and of course Cat saw them, cause she ran over to me, and hugged me tight. I never cried before, well, when I was six of course I did, but since then never. But now…

The tears just came down my eyes easily, and I couldn't hold them back anymore, so I started to cry.

Some people don't think guys should cry, but in those situations, believe me, they should. Guys have feelings.

Cat sat down next to me on the couch, and hugged me from the side. Jade sat down on the other side of me on the couch, and André on the chair next to the couch. Jade grabbed my hand, and squeezed it. I was still crying.

After some minutes, my face was full of dried tears, and I looked back at Tori and Liam, and Liam was opening his eyes.

'Can I hold him Beck?' André asked.

'Su-Sure' I stuttered a little from the crying.

'Are you okay Beck?' Jade asked.

'Yeah, I think so' I tried to smile, but failed.

About eleven o'clock in the evening, they went away, saying that I could call them if I wanted to, or there was something wrong. Cat wanted to stay, but I said that she better could get some sleep. She gave in.

Liam was asleep now in his little bed next to Tori's, and looked peaceful. I was the opposite of that. Tori should wake up.

I grabbed Tori's hand, and kissed it. Then I laid down on her belly, listening to her heart, and slow breathing. I slowly drifted away to sleep.

~ Next morning ~

I felt some arms around my shoulders, shaking me a little. Slow I opened my eyes, and saw that I was laying on Tori, whole body now, and looked into the faces of my mom, dad, Jade, André and Cat. There was a smile on there faces. I smirked.

'So, had a good sleep honey?' My mom asked me laughing.

'Haha, funny!' I said sarcastically, getting of Tori.

'So, how were you laying?' André said with a chuckle.

'Well, very good.' I said.

'I thought so' Jade said with a smirk.

'So, anything changed with Tori?' Cat asked.

'Apart from the thing that her boyfriend slept on her?' Jade said, and they all laughed.

'No. And this isn't funny you know' Then silence.

'Sorry' Cat whispered.

'It's okay.' I said back.

'Well, how's it going with Liam?' My mom asked.

'Well, very good. He's a good sleeper. He woke up once, and the nurse fed him, then he got back to sleep, and hasn't wake up yet' I said, half smiling.

'Perfect baby' My dad said, and chuckled.

Then a doctor walked in.

'Hello everyone' He greeted us.

'Hello' We all said back.

'I'm going to check on Miss Vega, please wait outside'

We all walked outside, and Cat, Jade, André and I slid our backs down the wall of Tori's room, we listened to the silence in the room, but then heard the doctor talk.

'Well, hello Miss Vega, I'm glad you woke up, how are you feeling?' He said.

'Beck, she woke up!' Cat said, jumping up.

'That's great!' Jade said, standing up with André and Jade.

I just sat there listening to the doctor and Tori.

'Well, I think good' I heart Tori's sweet voice.

'That's great. If everything is okay, you can go home in the afternoon' He said, and I smiled big.

'Thank you doctor' I heard Tori said.

'You want to see someone, there are many people waiting outside for you' He said, and I was hoping she said me.

'Uhm… are my parents here?' She didn't remember!

'Wait a minute, I go look' Then he walked out.

'Are Miss Vega's parents here?' He asked, looking around.

'Uhm… They died, about a year ago in a car accident' I said.

'Well, she didn't remember. Will you tell her?' he pointed at me.

'Uhm… Su-sure' I said standing up, and walking in.

Tori was looking at me, with her big chocolate brown eyes, smiling.

'Hi' I walked to her, and sat down on the bed.

'Hey' She said, pulling me down by my shirt, giving me a kiss.

'Are you okay?' I asked.

'Yeah, but where are my parents?' She asked, and I helped her up a little, sitting at her back, laying her down on my chest.

'Tor?' I asked cautious.

'Yeah, where are they?' She asked again.

'They died Tori, in a car accident, about a year ago.' I said very slowly.

She cried in my chest, and I brought my arms around her, pulling her in a tight hug. She stopped after ten minutes.

'Do you want to see Liam' I said, hoping to change the subject.

'Uhm… Su-sure' She stuttered a little.

I picked him up out of his bed, walking back to where I sat, and gave him to Tori. Again tears were falling down her cheeks. But now tears of joy.

'I love you Beck' She said, as I wiped a few tears away.

'I love you to' She smiled, and Jade, André and Cat walked in.

They greeted Tori, asked how it was going, and sat down.

'So, something happened when I was "asleep"' She asked them.

'Well, apart from what Beck told you, nothing really' André said whit a smirk. And smiled evil at me.

'He didn't told me anything, what happened?' Tori asked curious.

'You really want to know?' Jade asked with a evil laugh.

'Yeah, tell me please?' Tori begged.

'Okay, well, one is that Beck almost let Liam fall, and two-' I cut her of.

'I didn't let him fall Jade!' I said, and Tori looked a little shocked.

'Okay, then you hide the truth, but two is that Beck slept on you.' I looked at Tori, and she was blushing a little, and our friends laughed.

'I didn't-' Cat cut me off.

'Yes you did Beck!' She said happily.

'But, he didn't let Liam fall, so just let that go' Jade said, and I mouthed a thank you to her.

'But he slept on you' She says quickly after that.

Tori was now red as a tomato, and I felt my cheeks got hot to.

'Well, we leave you two now, have fun' André said, and they walked out.

Tori rested her head on my chest, and Liam was asleep in my arms.

'You really slept on me?' She asked after a few minutes, and I got hot.

'Uhm…' She giggled.

'Sorry' I said.

'No problem, but did you sleep good?' She smiled.

'Well,… yeah' I said nervous.

'That's good.' She said, and we kissed again.

'Tonight we're laying in our own bed' She said then.

'I know, I love you'

Well, what you think about his name?

Liam Matthew Oliver.

Thanks for all the names.

Please review!

Next Chapter: Tori Is Home.


End file.
